Le sens du Temps
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: Ils marchent tout les deux dans un monde qui fait vivre à contre-temps, à reculons, comme si on atteint le bout et qu'on retourne au commencement.


Noël. C'est Noël et du haut de la grande roue, ils passent un moment merveilleux. Toutes les lumières de la ville scintillent et c'est le premier Noël qu'ils passent ensemble. Pour le temps qu'ils se connaissent, il était temps qu'ils passent cette fête tous les deux, au moins pour les souvenirs. Ils surplombent la fête foraine, les réverbères ne se détachent qu'à peine des éclats de lumières qui subliment la vue qui s'offre aux deux hommes. L'un est allongé sur les genoux de l'autre, ils sont fiers, supérieurs à tout ce qui est devant eux. Suspendus au-dessus du vide, ils imaginent, tombant dans le néant, et ils sont heureux de vivre. Ils sont submergés de sentiments qui les exaltent et les enivrent. C'est une sensation nouvelle, quelque chose de bien plus fort que le bonheur. Le clocher sonne une heure.

Du haut de leur nacelle, ils surplombent un champ de bataille. Survolant ce lieu où toutes les lumières colorées se font la guerre dans un spectacle merveilleux. Les deux hommes échangent des regards complices, plein d'amour et de pensées. Castiel n'avait jamais vu de choses pareilles depuis qu'il était avec les Winchester et ce moment unique resterait gravé à jamais parmi tous ceux qu'il avait passé avec Dean. Le temps s'est arrêté et le nez dans leurs barbes à papa, ils redescendent, puis remontent, il n'y a plus qu'eux deux dans ce monde féerique. Ils sont seuls, mais malgré cela, ils affrontent leurs démons où qu'ils aillent. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Dean se penche vers Castiel et lui donne un baiser remplit de passion.

Le clocher sonne minuit.

Quand ils quittent la grande roue, ils se dirigent dans la fête foraine de façon aléatoire, sans savoir où ils vont, parce qu'ils ont du temps à perdre. Ils déambulent entre les attractions, les marchands de peluches, vous savez, le jeu qui vous ruine et qui a une putain de pince qui n'attrape rien du tout. Castiel s'énerve contre la machine sous les rires moqueurs de Dean qui ne se fait plus prendre au piège. Ils achètent des glaces, se sera citron et framboise pour Castiel, rhum-raisin et cassis pour Dean. Assis sur un banc, ils savourent la glace et l'instant.

Le grand clocher de la place où ils se sont posés annonce onze heures et demie. A ce rythme, ils vont y passer la nuit.

Ils sont partis depuis deux bonnes heures et le temps file à toute allure, sans aucun sens. Ils ne savent plus d'où ils viennent, depuis combien de temps ils se connaissent. Que font-ils là ? Ils vivent des vies normales, entourés de gens normaux, dans un monde qui part en couille. Un monde qui fait vivre à contre-temps, à reculons, comme si on atteint le bout et qu'on retourne au commencement. Les deux hommes quittent la fête, ils vont passer du temps ailleurs, de toutes façons, ils ne sont plus à ça près.

Dean se retrouve dans son lit, seul. Il a dû rêver, mais son esprit est embrumé et ailleurs. Il ne comprend pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est quelque chose dans sa tête, mais aussi là, dans le plus profond de son estomac. Il à la tête qui tourne, les ordres qu'il donne à ses muscles ne sont pas toujours exécutés et quand il essaye de se redresser, il vacille et retombe sur son lit. Le plafond au-dessus de lui tourne et il ferme les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Il respire profondément, sa poitrine se lève et s'abaisse trop rapidement. Il manque d'air. Le Winchester regarde autour de lui, la trotteuse de l'horloge accrochée en face de lui tourne de droite à gauche, elle fait des tours et des tours, sans se soucier du sens du temps.

Dean se réveille dans son lit, seul. Il délire. Foutu rêve. Il regarde autour de lui, le plafond ne lui joue pas de tours, l'horloge suit le sens des aiguilles, tout semble aller bien. Sa poitrine se lève et s'abaisse dans un rythme régulier et il se sent simplement fatigué, réveillé en sursaut. Il se lève et va dans la cuisine. Une bière et ça repart. Il va mieux. Il se sent curieusement bien après ce rêve.

C'était un rêve rien de plus.

Foutu rêve.

* * *

Voilà mon premier drabble, j'en suis plutôt fière. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Flower.


End file.
